WEDDING DRESSES AND GREEN BOXERS
by dungbombacidpops
Summary: An empty bottle of Ogden's finest. A crumpled white wedding dress. A pair of satin green boxers. And a night that shouldn't have happened. A wedding night that went wrong... but as they say, every wrong paves the way for the right thing to come. A three-shot or maybe four, we will see. DRAMIONE. Merry Christmas.


**_A/N- this is going to be a short, around four to five chapters or maybe less than that. it's going to be fluffy, stuff your face in it fluffy._**

 ** _Disclaimer- All of this belongs to JKR. If Draco was mine, I would have married him and had his pointy faced blond babies. *drools*_**

* * *

A white wedding dress lay forgotten near the foot of the bed crumpled and creased. It was off the rack, nothing special. The bride didn't believe in wasting galleons on a dress that she was pretty sure going to wear only once. The dress was… pretty. It had fit the bride, looked well on her. But now it resembled something that Buckbeak had a hell of a day with. One of the sleeves was ripped and a couple of buttons were sprinkled around like eel's eyes. A black men's coat was thrown in the same way, the rose stuck in its lapel had lost its freshness a long time ago.

Her white velvet three-inch heels that her maid of honour had insisted as a must were thrown haphazardly around the room. If you bend your head down and squinted a little bit to the left, you could make out one lonely member of the said pair, peeking shyly from under the bed. Oh! Wait it wasn't lonely, an expensive Italian leather shoe was keeping its company.A man's waistcoat was hanging by its life or rather by its thread from an upturned lamp. A pair of pants, a blood red colored tie and green coloured boxers lay along with the wrinkled wedding dress.

If you took a moment and looked around the somewhat ostentatious room it would appear as if a storm had passed, leaving behind a frenzy of clothes all around in its wake. The pillows were strewn around on the floor, the floor where an empty bottle of Ogden's finest fire whisky rolled about.

Unlike the bottle of whisky, the king sized bed wasn't empty, it had two lumps on it... which were moving by the way.

Two people who were just a tangle of hands and legs. One of them had hogged the blanket leaving the other one bare from waist up. The early morning chill was making goose bumps appear on his body.

The woman, the bride made a humming sound of satisfaction and burrowed deeper into the side of the man sleeping beside her with abandon. Her eyes opened a bit taking in the naked man. Her breathing stopped not because he was looking devilishly handsome though he was, but because... he wasn't the groom, the man she was supposed to have married yesterday.

And the first thing that crossed her mind was panic then alarm, fright and anxiety all made their grand entrance too. And amidst all these feelings there was the relief too, hiding, but it was there nonetheless.A mind-numbing headache was making itself at home, right between both her eyes proving that the culprit behind all this was the 'all great alcohol'.

She raised her left hand searching for the tell-tale sign of a cold gold band winking back at her. But to her respite it was unadorned, no gold band, neither there was her engagement ring. So thank the lord that she hadn't at least committed adultery.

The man beside him harrumphed and tried snatching the blanket back that she had hogged, and mumbled, "Whoever you are, for Merlin's sake, would you mind sharing the blanket. The cold draft is freezing my arse off."She recognized the voice. After all, she had been working with him for a long time. And that made it hundred fold worse. A really distressed sound escaped her chaffed lips and broke the already breaking slumber of the man.

The man looked up from the pillow that he was trying to smother himself and looked at the woman whose hair resembled something his owl would make a nest in. It took him a minute but the last night came rushing back like a black and white movie and guessing from the groaning noise coming from her, she remembered it too. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, both different as night and day.

And both of them groaned at the same time, "oh Merlin! Not you."

They looked under the blanket simultaneously and that confirmed the thing they were hoping to god, didn't happen.

And again both of them grumbled, at the same time, "Oh God! Please, not you and not naked."

But they sure were. _Naked._

* * *

 ** _A/N- sweethearts leave a review, it makes my day._**

 ** _And don't forget to check my other story "FORBIDDEN TO LOVE!". Yeah, I am not above self-advertising, sue me ;-). It's a memory alteration, secret affair DRAMIONE fic containing a lot of angst and a lot more of fluff._**

 ** _Happy reading. Much love!_**

 ** _Dungy!_**


End file.
